1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a memory system supporting an address mapping operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time. As a result, the use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras and notebook computers has been increasing rapidly. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having a memory device for storing data, that is, a data storage device. A data storage device may be used as a main or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Data storage devices using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed and low power consumption since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).